Conventional computing devices provide several ways for enabling a user to input a choice or a selection. For example, a user can use one or more keys of an alphanumeric keyboard communicatively connected to the computing device in order to indicate a choice or selection. Additionally, a user can use a cursor control device communicatively connected to the computing device to indicate a choice. Also, a user can use a microphone communicatively connected to the computing device to audibly indicate a particular selection. Moreover, touch sensing technology can be used to provide an input selection to a computing device or other electronic device.
Within the broad category of touch sensing technology there exist capacitive sensing touch screens. Among conventional capacitive sensing touch screens, there are different sensing technologies. For example, one sensing technology involves the use of sensing electrodes formed in triangular shapes wherein the direction of each triangle point alternates. However, there are disadvantages associated with this technique. For instance, one of the disadvantages is that as a finger (or object) moves towards the wide end of a first triangular shaped electrode and the narrow point of a second triangular shaped electrode, the narrow point electrode does not provide a quality signal because of its inherent signal to noise ratio. As such, this can be referred to as sensing geometry that induces signal to noise ratio concerns.
Another sensing technology uses a grid of conductive elements that cross over one another. While this design offers ease of signal interpretation, it also has the disadvantage of higher manufacturing cost. A further disadvantage affects multiple-layer sensors, as each layer degrades optical clarity of a capacitive sensing touch screen.
The present invention may address one or more of the above mentioned issues.